The Death of Bright Stream
The Death of Bright Stream ist eine Kurzgeschichte von Erin Hunter. Sie wurde am 13. Febuar 2014 im offiziellen Erin Hunter-Forum veröffentlicht. Fans konnten eine Szene aus der Staffel Der Ursprung der Clans wählen, die aus der Sicht eines Charakters beschrieben wird. Die Geschichte schildert den Tod von Funkelnder Bach in Der Sonnenpfad aus ihrer Perspektive. Übersetzung Der Tod von Funkelnder Bach Funkelnder Bach schauderte, als sie unter dem überhängenden Fels hervorkroch. Obwohl Regen auf Blüte und Getupfter Pelz sich jede an eine ihrer Seiten pressten, fühlte sie die Kälte bis in die Knochen. Den ganzen Tag waren sie und ihre Freunde schon hier gefangen, während wilde Adler dazu bereit waren sich auf jede Katze zu stürzen, die sich hinaus wagte. Krallen des Hungers schlugen sich in Funkelnder Bachs Bauch und sie sehnte sich nach der Sicherheit ihrer Höhle in den Bergen. Wolkenfleck ließ ein ungeduldiges Murmeln vernehmen und kroch eine Schwanzlänge nach vorn, um hinaus zu spähen. Funkelnder Bach hielt die Luft an, erwartete fast, dass sich grausame Krallen in seine Schultern schlagen und ihn wegtragen würden. "Es sind noch zwei weitere Adler da draußen", berichtete Wolkenfleck, als er sich schnell wieder in den Unterschlupf zurück zog. "Sie sitzen auf der Spitze dieses Felsens." Ein Kreischen brach um Funkelnder Bach herum aus, die ihre Augen schloss und ihre Krallen in die Erde bohrte, als sie darum kämpfte ihre Panik unter Kontrolle zu halten. Es wird schlimmer und schlimmer!, dachte sie. Was sollen wir nur tun? Die Zeit zog sich hin und das Tageslicht begann zu verblassen. Dann zischte Grauer Flug plötzlich in einer Mischung aus Wut und Schrecken und sprang rückwärts, wobei er Schildkrötenschwanz hinter sich stieß. Einer der Adler war zu Boden gehüpft, streckte seinen Hals unter den Felsüberhang und bemühte sich die Katzen zu erreichen. Funkelnder Bach drängte sich nach hinten und zitterte unkontrolliert beim Anblick seines grausam gebogenen Schnabels. Sie fühlte seinen bösartigen gelben Blick auf ihr ruhen. Es ist als würde er mich suchen! Nach einer Zeit, die sich wie Blattwechsel über Blattwechsel anfühlte, flatterte der Adler davon. Sobald er sich zurückgezogen hatte, sprang Wolkenhimmel auf seine Pfoten. "Wir sind keine Mäuse!", rief er aus. "Wir werden uns nicht wie Beute behandeln lassen! Wir müssen diesen Adlern zeigen, dass Katzen die Jäger in dieser Gegend hier sind." "Und wie sollen wir das anstellen?", fragte Regen auf Blüte. Wolkenhimmel warf einen entschlossenen Blick auf seine Baukameraden. "Indem wir selbst einen der Adler fangen." Funkelnder Bach stieß ein schockiertes Keuchen aus, das von einigen anderen wiedergegeben wurde. Als sie sich umblickte, konnte sie ihre eigene Angst auf den Gesichtern der meisten Katzen wiedergespiegelt sehen. "Das ist unmöglich.", sagte ihr Anführer, Schattiges Moos, bestimmt. "Es sind vier Adler da draußen!" "Und es sind mehr von uns hier drin", konterte Wolkenhimmel. Funkelnder Bach bewunderte den Mut ihres Gefährten, auch wenn sie mit dem Plan nicht einverstanden war. Die Adler sind so stark ... so mächtig! Dann erhob sich Grauer Flug und stellte sich neben seinem Bruder. "Lasst uns wenigstens anhören, was Wolkenhimmel zu sagen hat", miaute er. Alle Katzen schauten Schattiges Moos an, der knapp nickte. Schnell schilderte Wolkenhimmel seinen Plan. Er und drei andere Katzen würden einen der Adler attackieren, während Grauer Flug drei anführen würde, um die restlichen Adler wegzulocken. "Das könnte funktionieren", stimmte Grauer Flug zu. "Oder wir könnten einfach warten, bis es dunkel wird und uns hinaus schleichen", schlug Schildkrötenschwanz vor. Wolkenhimmel wirbelte zu ihr herum und knurrte empört. "Und zulassen, dass die Vögel uns morgen wieder jagen, und am nächsten Tag und den darauffolgenden auch? Wir müssen es jetzt mit ihnen aufnehmen, damit sie uns in Frieden lassen." Funkelnder Bach war sich nicht so sicher. Katzen könnten dabei sterben, dachte sie unbehaglich. Dann fügte sie für sich selbst hinzu: Aber wir könnten auch sterben, wenn die Adler uns entdecken während wir versuchen zu entkommen. Sie werden uns nicht in Ruhe lassen bis wir ihnen eine Lektion erteilt haben. "Wolkenhimmel hat recht", verkündete Großer Schatten. Ihr Respekt vor der schwarzen Kätzin half Funkelnder Bach, sich zu überzeugen. Wenn Großer Schatten dachte, dass der Plan funktionieren würde, dann würde er das vielleicht auch. Die anderen Katzen begannen ebenfalls Zustimmung zu murmeln, auch wenn sie nicht so überzeugt klangen wie Großer Schatten. "Okay", miaute Wolkenhimmel schroff. "Wir müssen uns beeilen, weil es wird bald dunkel wird." Schattiges Moos neigte den Kopf. Wenn er immer noch Einwände gegen den Plan hatte, äußerte er sie nicht. "Schildkrötenschwanz, Wolkenfleck und Funkelnder Bach werden mit Grauer Flug gehen und drei der Vögel weglocken", befahl er ruhig. Funkelnder Bachs Bauch zog sich vor Angst zusammen, als ihr Anführer ihren Namen nannte. Wie soll ich das schaffen? Bin ich mutig genug? Aber einen Moment später vertrieb der Stolz darüber, für die Aufgabe ausgewählt worden zu sein, die Angst. Diese Katzen sind meine Freunde... meine Familie. Ich kann alles tun, was nötig ist, um dabei zu helfen sie zu beschützen. Aber als Schattiges Moos zu Ende sprach, bemerkte Funkelnder Bach wie die Schnurrhare ihres Gefährten alarmiert zuckten. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Funkelnder Bach schnell genug ist", miaute er. "Sie ist fast so schnell wie Grauer Flug", erwiderte Schattiges Moos mit einem überraschten Blick auf Wolkenhimmel. Funkelnder Bach sagte nichts, aber sie verstand sehr wohl warum ihr Gefährte protestiert hatte. Er sorgt sich um unsere Jungen. Wärme durchströhmte ihr Fell, als sie an die kostbaren Leben dachte, die sie in sich trug. Aber sie machen mich noch nicht langsamer. Funkelnder Bach erhob sich auf die Pfoten und schlängelte sich durch die zusammengedrängten Katzen bis sie Wolkenhimmels Seite erreicht hatte. "Mir wird nichts passieren.", miaute sie und versuchte ihrem Gefärten zu vermitteln, dass sie wusste was ihm Sorgen bereitete. "Grauer Flug wird auf mich aufpassen.", fügte sie mit einem spielerischen Schnippen ihrer Schwanzspitze gegen Wolkenhimmels Ohr hinzu. "Und was ist mit dem Rest von uns?", fragte Zackiger Berg mit einem irritierten Zucken seines Schwanzes. "Ich habe schon einmal einen Adler angegriffen, wisst ihr. Ich habe Erfahrung!" Während Schattiges Moos das Junge besänftigte, folgte Funkelnder Bach Grauer Flug vorsichtig hinaus, Schildkrötenschwanz und Wolkenfleck direkt hinter ihr. Sie schlichen, die Bäuche an den Boden gepresst, zwischen die Steine. Funkelnder Bachs Pelz kribbelte vor Anspannung, als sie sich vorstellte, wie der gelbe Blick der Adler jeder ihrer Bewegungen folgte. Aber die zunehmende Dunkelheit half ihnen, sich zu verstecken, bis sie weit vom Überhang weg waren. "Jetzt!", miaute Grauer Flug. Funkelnder Bachs Herz schlug schneller und schneller als sie zusammen mit ihren Baukameraden auf die Pfoten sprang und ein lautes Jaulen ausstieß. Zum ersten Mal hatte sie eine klare Sicht auf die vier Adler, die dunkle Schatten in der Abenddämmerung waren und sich auf den Felsen über ihnen niedergelassen hatten. Ihr Magen zog sich zusammen als sich alle vier Köpfe zu ihr und ihren Freunden umdrehten. Jetzt gehts los... Zwei der Adler hoben ab, schlugen unbeholfen mit ihren Flügeln als sie sich in den Himmel erhoben. Funkelnder Bach hatte noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben solch eine Angst gehabt, als sie herabstießen. Es ist, als wären wir Beute, dachte sie und grub ihre Krallen in den schneebedeckten Boden. "Wolkenfleck! Schildkrötenschwanz!", jaulte Grauer Flug. "Rennt zum nächsten Felsen! Lockt die Vögel in eure Richtung!" Die zwei Katzen liefen weg, rasten über den Schnee. Funkelnder Bach und Grauer Flug kauerten sich in den Schutz eines Felsens, als die Adler über ihre Köpfe hinweg flogen. Funkelnder Bach starrte ihnen im Zwielicht nach, aber sie hatte ihre Baugefährten aus den Augen verloren und konnte nicht sagen, was mit ihnen geschehen war. Da sie keine erschrockenen oder schmerzerfüllten Schreie hören konnte, ging sie davon aus, dass es ihnen für den Moment gut ging. Doch zwei der Adler hockten immer noch auf den Felsen. Wolkenhimmels Plan wird nicht funktionieren, wenn wir die nicht hinunter locken, dachte Funkelnder Bach. Und er ''muss funktionieren, oder wir werden alle getötet.'' Sie sammelte all ihren Mut und drehte sich zu Grauer Flug um. "Ich werde die anderen anlocken", flüsterte sie. Funkelnder Bach ließ ihm keine Chance für einen Einwand. Sie schlüpfte ins Freie und begann, in unregelmäßigen in Kreisen zu humpeln, um so zu tun, als hätte sie sich eine ihrer Vorderpfoten verletzt. "Kommt schon", murmelte sie. "Ich bin leichte Beute!" Wie sie gehofft hatte, erhoben sich die zwei verbliebenen Adler in die Luft und flatterten auf sie zu. Sofort schoss Funkelnder Bach zurück an Grauer Flugs Seite in den Schutz des Felsens. "Das war riskant!", zischte Grauer Flug. In seinen Augen funkelte Ärger. Funkelnder Bach wusste, dass er nur verärgert war, weil er Angst um sie hatte. "Es hat funktioniert, oder nicht?", erwiderte sie und gab ihm einen freundlichen Schubs. Einer der Adler landete auf der Spitze des Felsens, während der andere sich auf dem Boden niederließ und mit ausgestrecktem Hals angestrengt nach den zwei Katzen schaute. Funkelnder Bach presste sich nach hinten. Ihre Angst wuchs, als sie sich fragte, ob der Vogel sie wohl erreichen könne. Eine Bewegung erweckte ihre Aufmerksamkeit und sie erblickte Wolkenhimmel, der die Katzen unter dem Überhang herausführte. Er und seine Katzengruppe schlichen verstohlen über den Fels, bereit den Adler, der dort hockte, zu umzingeln. Aber wir müssen den am Boden loswerden, dachte Funkelnder Bach besorgt. Im selben Moment schnippte Grauer Flug seinen Schwanz in Richtung eines nahen Busches. Offensichtlich dachte er dasselbe wie sie. Funkelnder Bach nickte. "Ich bin bereit." Seite an Seite sprangen sie und Grauer Flug hinaus ins Freie. Funkelnder Bach erhaschte einen flüchtigen Blick auf die glänzenden Augen des Adlers, als sie weniger als eine Pfote weit entfernt an seinem Schnabel vorbei liefen. Dann waren sie an ihm vorbei, rasten zur Sicherheit des Busches. Funkelnder Bach hörte wie der Adler ein wütendes Kreischen ausstieß. Sie wusste, dass er ihnen folgte, aber sie wagte es nicht, nach hinten zu blicken und erwartete jeden Moment, dass sich seine gebogenen Klauen in ihren Rücken schlugen. Funkelnder Bach hatte den Busch fast erreicht, als sie ein schmerzerfültes Keuchen von Grauer Flug hörte und bemerkte, dass er nicht mehr an ihrer Seite war. Sie wirbelte herum und sah, wie er zurückfiel. Er kämpfte sich über den Boden, während Blut von einer seiner Vorderpfoten tropfte. Der Adler über ihm war bereit, zuzuschlagen. Funkelnder Bach raste zurück zu Grauer Flug und stützte ihn mit ihrer Schulter, als er voranhumpelte. Als sie den Busch erreichten, stieß sie ihn in eine enge Spalte zwischen den dornenbesetzten Zweigen. Grauer Flug scharrte verzweifelt, um sich in den Schutz zu schleppen. Funkelnder Bach drängte sich in eine Lücke hinter ihm, doch im selben Moment schnitt ein blendender Schmerz durch sie hindurch und sie erkannte, dass sie rückwärts glitt. Schreck durchströmte Funkelnder Bach, als sie zurückblickte und sah, wie der Adler über ihr schwebte, seine Klauen tief in ihre Hüfte gesenkt. Sie grub ihre Krallen in den Boden im vergeblichen Versuch, sich dort festzuklammern, den Adler davon abzuhalten sie weg zu tragen. "Grauer Flug! Hilf mir!", schrie sie. Über Funkelnder Bach schlug der Adler mit den Flügeln und erhob sich mit einem triumphierenden Kreischen in die Luft. Sie baumelte an seinen grausamen Krallen und schlug nutzlos mit den Beinen. Ihr Kopf schwamm vor Schmerz und Angst. Sie sah Grauer Flug aus Busch hervorbrechen und nach ihr in die Luft springen. Seine ausgestreckte Pfote streifte ihren Schweif, aber sie war schon außer Reichweite. Grauer Flug rannte über den Boden unter ihr und hielt mit dem Adler schritt. "Wehr dich!", jaulte er. "Befrei dich irgendwie!" Funkelnder Bach gab ihr Bestes, wand sich im Griff des Adlers, drehte ihren Kopf, in dem Versuch, ihre Zähne in das Bein des Adlers zu schlagen. Aber sie konnte fühlen, wie die Krallen tiefer und tiefer in ihr Fleisch sanken und sehen, wie seine gelben Augen auf sie fixiert waren und sich hämisch über ihre Schmerzen freuten. Seine dunklen Flügel breiteten sich über ihr aus und die Luft füllte sich mit seinem faulen Geruch. Funkelnder Bachs Kräfte begannen zu verebben wie das letzte Licht an einem dunkler werdenden Himmel. Sie erhaschte einen Blick auf ihre anderen Gefährten unter ihr; Wolkenhimmel und seine Gruppe zogen den Adler von seinem Fels herunter. Sie sahen so winzig aus, so weit weg. Währenddessen kreisten die zwei verbliebenen Adler wieder umher und schlossen sich ihrem Fänger an. Sie flogen über den Rand der Klippe hinaus und Funkelnder Bach konnte die schwindelerregende Höhe des Tals unter ihr sehen. Eine dröhnende Finsternis legte sich über sie als ihre Bemühungen langsam schwanden. Oh, meine kostbaren Jungen!, dachte sie. Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch nicht beschützen konnte. Sie hatte eine kurze, glückliche Vision von Wolkenhimmel und ihr selbst, sicher auf einer sonnenerhellten Lichtung, wie sie mit ihren Jungen spielten und ihnen Geschichten über die Berge erzählten. Aber das wird niemals geschehen. "Vergiss mich nicht, Wolkenhimmel", murmelte sie mit letzter Kraft. "Ich liebe dich. Ich werde dich für immer lieben!" Dann überwältigte sie die Dunkelheit und ihre Erinnerung verebbte. Quelle *forums.warriorcats.com en:The Death of Bright Stream Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten